That day
by Aeryn Bane
Summary: Mukuro has thrown Hiei out, so he's gone to Ningenkai to visit Yukina. But what's this?! Surprise Kurama!! what happened That Day??? ***complete*** ^_^
1. Remembering

***Disclaimer*** ack!! i almost forgot to put this in!! i don't own yyh, and i don't make any $$$ off of this or any fic. don't sue me!!!  
Makai--  
Duck. Slash. Dead.  
  
Turn. Stab. Twist. Dead.  
  
Parry. Dodge. ::Fwoom!:: Fried and crispy.  
  
Scan area.  
  
Hiei stopped and looked around at the carnage he'd caused, wiping the sweat from his face with the back of his sleeve. Hn, fools. A reckless band of amateur thieves had attempted to ambush him while he'd been napping, apparently thinking he was just another ordinary demon. Ch' ouch! Well not *that* amateur. He'd won the battle, but he'd also earned a nasty gash to his midsection on his left side, just below the ribs. Shit, I've got to get this cleaned up quickly-  
  
Scanning the area with his Jagan one more time, making completely sure that there was no one left alive to follow him, he began to backtrack to the stream he'd passed the day before last. Moving with his lightning-quick speed while harboring a wound wasn't easy, and he was having trouble keeping awake from the blood-loss. Damn, this really hurts. But he blocked those thoughts off at once. Best to not think about it just now, he told himself, and kept going. Instead he thought about what Mukuro had told him a week ago in the middle of training. All of a sudden she had stopped fighting him, tossed him his cloak, and said, "Go, Hiei. Don't come back until you've sorted out your affairs. Then, *maybe*, I'll let you be my heir again." Then he'd been bodily "escorted" from the arena, and then the fortress. Hn, more like picked up and thrown out.   
  
Now what in the nine hells had *that* been about? Was it about my training? No, couldn't have been that; ever since he'd conceded to be Mukuro's heir he'd done nothing *but* improve. Meeting her challenges set for set, and even presenting some of his own challenges to her. Could it have been that ass-hole diplomat? Maybe, but Mukuro didn't have any specific or important business with that area. And besides the guy was as annoying as Koenma when he needs his diaper changed!! Who cares that Hiei toasted him, anyway?! What if it was...? Ch'! Who cares. She probably just has PMS or something. I'll just wait it out and come back in a couple of months; she should be normal by then. Right? But another twinge in Hiei's side reminded him of his wound, so he switched his mind to auto-pilot and ran on.  
  
It took Hiei the rest of the day to get back to the stream, where he finally pulled off his cloak and shirt to examine the wound. It ran from just below his bottom left rib, winding down and around to the small of his back, and it was about an inch deep. At least it's not poisoned. He cleaned it with water from the stream, and made bandages out of his shirt; he could always make or steal another one. Then he washed the blood out of his cloak, which took a considerable amount of time considering just how much blood had soaked into and dried in the fabric. Once done, he glanced at the sky to check the time. K'so, I'm going to have to stay here tonight, he thought as he watched the sun set in the purple Makai sky. Wincing from his wound, he stooped and drank a bit of water, then flitted off to find a suitable tree. There, he settled down on a high branch to sleep. I'll go to the Ningenkai tomorrow and visit Yukina.   
  
But when he slept, his dreams were again filled with flaming red hair and a deep green, soothing ki.  
Ningenkai--  
  
  
Dodge. Smile. Refuse politely. Gone.  
  
Side-step. Wave cheerily. Gone.  
  
Back up. Avoid glomping. Dazzling smile. Gone.  
  
Run.  
  
Once a safe distance away, Kurama turned and looked back at the crowd of girls who'd mobbed him after school again. They were *all* still staring after him, waiting for...something. He sweat dropped, and raised his arm for one last wave and called, "Ja na! See you all on Monday!" While he was really thinking, If I have to keep smiling like this for one more minute, my face is going to crack in half and fall off.   
  
In unison, the crowd of girls called back, in very *high* and *shrill* voices, "Bye Shuuichi! CALL ME!" He winced at the chorus of shrills, and turned to go. He'd gotten away, but he'd still been reined in for a study group next Wednesday, and party two weeks from Saturday. Really, it was the saddest thing he could think of: he, the infamous Youko Kurama, the greatest thief the Makai had ever seen, could be chased down and caught by Ningen high school girls. Really, it was pathetic. Well at least it's my last semester; I can take it for just one more semester.   
  
Ever since the Reikai Tantei had been disbanded two years ago, Kurama'd only had school to occupy him. Not that the old Tantei didn't keep in touch. He saw almost everyone regularly at Genkai's temple, as was her wish to everyone, to keep the place in order and to visit. But it's not the same...  
  
Genkai...  
  
Actually Genkai hadn't changed at all. She was still a wise guidance to all of them. And she still put them (*especially* Yuusuke) through all the nine hells in training, while never breaking a sweat herself. It still astounded Kurama how powerful the old psychic was.   
  
Yuusuke...  
  
Yuusuke and Keiko were engaged, the wedding would be held once they graduated from high school. Assuming Yuusuke actually passed high school...granted Yuusuke had more important things to worry about than school. He ran his large hunk of Makai primarily from the Ningenkai, going back only when something direly needed his personal attention, and letting his regent cover most everything. He and Keiko might move back there permanently once they marry, but that decision rested largely on Keiko, and Kurama had a feeling she and Yuusuke would be here for a long, long time.   
  
Kuwabara...  
  
Kuwabara had passed his high school entrance exams with flying colors, with much credit to Shizuru's threats on his life if he didn't study, and he was doing well in school, which thoroughly shocked everyone, including Kuwabara himself.   
  
He still hadn't officially asked Yukina to court her, he could hardly stammer out, "M-my d-d-d-dear-est, Yu-yuk-i-n-na..." before he gave up, blushing furiously. But the Ice Maiden understood the carrot-top's feelings, and returned them. For some odd reason his clumsy and old-fashioned ways made him all the more appealing to her, and they obviously loved each other very much.  
  
Koenma and Botan...  
  
Koenma ignored the old Tantei, it was if they had never existed, and hadn't contacted them since their disbandment. And so, by association with Reikai, Botan never did either.   
  
And H-  
  
Kurama stopped short on his hike to the temple. He'd purposely *not* thought about the last Tantei member for very specific reasons. For rather embarrassing reasons. I made a complete *fool* out of myself that day...  
  
"That day", Kurama remembered, right before Hiei's permanent departure to the Makai, Kurama had run as fast as his four Kitsune legs would carry him to Hiei's gate. "*pant*, *pant*, *pant*, I've only got 3 minutes left!!" And ran faster. Finally skidding to a halt in a flurry of leaves and dust, directly in front of Hiei's feet. Kurama tried desperately to convince Hiei to stay.  
  
"Change, you stupid Fox, I can't understand your yipping and barking."  
  
With a start and a curse, Kurama realized he was still in his four-tailed fox form, and changed back into Minnamino Shuuichi, his red bangs clinging to his forehead in perspiration. "Hiei! Hiei-*pant*, *pant*- don't -*pant*- go!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because- {uh.... what excuse *did* I have for him to stay?}- because *pant* you... still haven't told Yukina you're h--"  
  
"Damn Fox, I've already explained to you that I'm not going to tell her, she's better off thinking her brother is dead."  
  
"-And...and...you never actually kicked Kuwabara's ass, don't you still want to do that?!"  
  
"Hn. Is this all you had to say? My gate opens in one minute," Hiei said, turning away from him.  
  
" { No! } And because I want- because I want you to stay! { He stopped...}"  
  
"Why?" He asked, not turning around. Kurama didn't answer.   
  
"Why, Kurama?" Still no answer.   
  
"Hn, I didn't think so." He'd said softly, almost too softly to hear.  
  
"{ Did his voice just tremor?} Because...{here goes nothing.} I think I lo-"  
  
"Well don't!" Hiei said harshly, knowing what Kurama had been about to say. "That's reason enough for me to go. Sayonara." With that, he flitted off in a displacement of air through the newly opened gate.  
  
Kurama had stared after him, but before he could move, or even close his mouth, the gate evaporated, leaving him alone in the wide expanse of forest. "That's reason enough for me to go." Hiei's words rang through his head again and again and again. "That's reason enough for me to go." He stared some more, "That's reason enough for me to go." ,then closed his eyes, "Sayonara." changed back into his Kitsune form, "Sayonara." and fled, "Sayonara." not noticing the small, dark, and perfectly round jewel that had fallen to the ground where Hiei had been standing. "Sayonara, Hiei."   
  
Kurama still never went back to that forest.   
  
Snapping out of his dream-like remembrance state, Kurama picked up his pace again. Don't want to be late getting to the temple.   
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. We Meet Again

***Disclaimer*** ha! I remembered my disclaimer this time! I don't own yyh, so stop trying to sue me! *sticks out tongue* NYAH! eep! *runs away from murderous men in black suits and sunglasses*  
  
I want to thank ~Keaira~ because she gave me my first, and very *kind*, review. Thanks Keaira-chan!  
^_^  
Ningenkai--  
Yukina sat under the Great Tree; listening to and playing with the birds that lived there, humming a quiet little tune to herself. It must be so wonderful to be a bird here at the Temple! To live so free and happily--  
  
She stopped, looking around.   
  
What was-- There! There it was again!  
  
"Hello? Genkai-sama? Is that you?" No reply. But I *know* I felt ki. Someone *hiding* their ki.   
  
Again, "Hello? I know someone's here; I can feel your ki." Still no reply, but she felt another brush of an almost-familiar ki.  
  
One more try, "Hello? Please come out, whoever this is, you're scaring me." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt the ki again. Only this time it felt...scrambled and *pained*, and the person suddenly stopped masking it. "Oh! --"  
  
--A black shape dropped to the ground 4 feet to her right--  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei-san; I didn't recognize your ki! How have you been--"  
  
--And bowed.  
  
"--these past...two...years. Hiei-san?"  
  
"I apologize, Yukina, I didn't mean to frighten you." He answered in his deep, timbre voice, sounding remorseful.  
  
"Oh! That's quite all right, Hiei-san! I just couldn't tell who you were since you were masking your ki. Why did you do that? You know you're always welcome here at the Temple."  
  
He raised up out of the bow, "I--"  
  
He stopped suddenly, and they both turned toward the Temple entrance at the same time, it was beautiful, almost poetic, how the twins moved in unison. Yukina looked on expectantly, but Hiei looked on in panic.  
  
"How wonderful!" Yukina exclaimed, "Kurama-san is here now! It's just like the reunion at the beach!"  
  
Kurama emerged over the steps of the main entrance, paused, looked around, and spotted Yukina. He smiled and waved, "Konichiwa, Yukina! How are you today?" He asked as he began to move towards her.  
  
"I'm fine, Kurama-san, I'm just talking to-" She turned to gesture to Hiei, but he was gone, leaving no trace of ki. "-To..." The only sound that greeted her was the singing birds.  
  
"To who?" Kurama stopped beside her, smile waning a bit.  
  
Where'd he go? *Why'd* he go? Did he leave because of Kurama-san? But that's ridiculous, Kurama-san is Hiei-san's best friend! He wouldn't run from him...would he? Did something happen?  
  
"Yukina, daijoubu?" She's completely spaced out.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm just talking to...the birds. Feeding them, and playing with them like I do," she said. She still sounded like she wasn't quite with Kurama yet.  
  
Kurama smiled again, "You're such a kind person, Yukina-chan. Is there anything you need before I start on the gardens?"  
  
"Ah, no thank-you, Kurama-san. I'm just fine here."  
  
"Well I'm off, but before I go--" A huge sunflower appeared in his hand, "--here, to feed the birds with."  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts at once. "Thank-you Kurama-san! Sunflower seeds are their favorite food, arigatou."  
  
He chuckled, "Your welcome. If you need anything, I'll be in the eastern gardens today. Ja!" He left, heading around the temple to get to the gardens.  
  
Yukina watched him go, then felt around for Hiei's ki once again. Nothing. He really left, but *why*?  
  
---  
  
Genkai watched the exchange from all three from a side door in the Temple, and chuckled to herself. Those two just keep dancing around one another. That must have really confused poor Yukina.   
  
"Oi! OBAASAN!" Yuusuke called from inside. He was sitting on a mat, stripped to the waist, and covered with sweat and small wounds. His hair was wild and a roll of bandages and a bottle of salve lay next to him. "Are you gonna fix this damage you've done to me or what?!"   
  
"Stop your whining, boy! That was just a warm-up! The day's training hasn't even begun!" She yelled, turning to go back inside and heal him. [For the sake of the reader's sanity, I won't clarify what Genkai put Yuusuke through in his training.]  
  
Yuusuke looked incredulously at her for a moment, and then over-dramatically collapsed onto the mat. "'Basan, if evil youkai don't kill me, YOU WILL."  
  
Genkai snorted and went to 'fix the damage' she'd caused.   
  
---  
  
Hiei finally stopped running and leaned against a tree, since his legs would no longer support him. He had no idea where he was, and he didn't care; he was far, far away from the Temple and that was all that mattered.   
  
K'so! Why did *he* have to show up, of all people?! He'd been hoping he could stop by, visit Yukina, and then leave to one of his old keeps to hide out from Mukuro for awhile, without being disturbed. But he wasn't even able to say a decent hello to her before he was interrupted. *Damn* that Fox!  
  
::But how could Kurama have known you were going to be there?:: A nagging voice asked him, which Hiei instantly recognized as his conscience, and instantly ignored. The voice persisted. ::You've never been to visit before now. He's probably been going to the Temple regularly ever since you left, you could feel Yuusuke there too, everyone probably has been keeping in touch via the Temple. Everyone that is, except *you*::  
  
Shut up.  
  
::It's been two years. *TWO YEARS*. You spent almost your whole life looking for her, and once you found her, what did you do? You *left* and never came back or sent word.::  
  
Damn it, I *said* SHUT UP.  
  
::But Kurama visited her, Yuusuke visited her, and you *know* Kuwabara visited her. I bet she's given up on finding her brother--::  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Hiei roared, black flames bursting into a fiery aura around him. The tree he'd been leaning against disintegrated and he tumbled to the ground in a fiery, black heap. Cursing his own foolish carelessness, he got back to his feet, and dusted the ash from himself. While slowly gaining his composure back, he mentally began to set his plans.   
  
I can't go back to the Temple now, not while *he's* there. I'll just have to wait until nightfall; he should be gone by then. He checked the sky. That won't be for at least another 3 hours, that's more than enough time to get things in order. He flitted away to complete his errands.   
  
---  
  
Kurama stood in the middle of the eastern gardens with a look of concentration on his face. His school jacket and bag lay discarded on the outside edge of the garden, the sleeves to his white shirt were rolled up, and his wild red hair blew about his face, dancing in the breeze. He closed his eyes, knelt, and pressed his hands to the moist earth.   
  
A moment passed and then the barren ground erupted in color, flowers of every kind blooming all over. Willows and Sakura's grew from the ground into full bloom, ferns snaked through the flowerbeds, and the sweet, heavy aromas of wild Makai flowers filled the air.   
  
Kurama stood up, a bit shakily, and wiped the sweat from his brow. Growing the instant gardens took no time at all, but they did require a LOT of ki, and the work left him drained for about a day and a half afterwards. But it's worth it, he thought to himself, looking around. Proud of his work, he grabbed his jacket, and went to say goodbye to Genkai and Yukina.   
  
When he got back to the Temple, Genkai had already left with Yuusuke for more training, but Yukina was inside making tea. "Yukina, I've finished with the Eastern gardens, so I'm leaving now. I'll see you in two days."  
  
"Did it drain your ki again, Kurama-san?" Yukina asked worriedly.   
  
"Yes, but it's nothing I haven't experienced before. I'll be fine, don't worry," he assured her.   
  
"Oh, well at least stay for a cup of tea, it'll help you recover more quickly."  
  
"Arigatou, Yukina-chan."  
  
But a cup of tea quickly turned into chatting, which then evolved into an all-engrossing conversation. Before either of them knew it, they'd drunk a pot of tea, the sun was going down, and Genkai was dragging Yuusuke back to the Temple. She dumped him by the door, and removed her shoes, and went inside for some tea. Yuusuke just groaned and lay where she dropped him, face down on the floor.   
  
"Kurama," the wise sage began, "I thought you'd have left by now, the sun is going down."  
  
"Nani?!" He checked his watch, "Inari! IhavetogothanksfortheteaYukinabye!" Stepping over Yuusuke, he dashed out the door, putting his shoes on as he ran across the grounds.   
  
K'so, I left my bag in the gardens, I have to go back.   
  
By the time he'd run back to the gardens, caught his breath, got his bag, and made it back to the front gates, the sun had long since set.   
  
Running down the steps in the dark is suicide, I'm gonna have to take it slow. Besides, I'm late for dinner anyway.  
  
Taking his time, Kurama made his way down the steps. Just as he neared the bottom, he spied a dark figure approaching. No one comes to the Temple this late...  
  
Cautiously, he backed up until he was in a convenient shadow, masked his ki, and drew a rose from his hair. The wards hadn't alerted him to an intruder, they probably needed replacing, and that meant that no one in the Temple knew of the intruder's presence. He couldn't feel a ki signature from the figure, and that meant they were a strong enough demon to mask their ki completely. Kurama had to defend the others until they were aware.   
  
Whoever it is, they're going to have to pass through that patch of moonlight to get here, and then I'll see who it is. Kurama thought to himself.  
  
The intruder was in no hurry, either. He/she/it moved slowly, almost cautiously, up the steps, as if knowing that Kurama was there, hiding in wait for them.   
  
Just a little closer...  
  
But the figure stopped just short of the patch of light.  
  
K'so!  
  
Kurama then heard an unmistakable sound: the sound of a sword being drawn.  
  
They know I'm here--But before he could finish the thought, the figure launched into action.   
  
Kurama dodged the blow and flicked his wrist, "Rose Whip!" He then unleashed the mask on his ki to let the intruder know just how powerful he was, and lurched forward to initiate his own attack.  
  
Both he and the figure froze. Kurama gulped, the tip of a *very* sharp katana aimed directly over his throat. The intruder had cut his rose whip in half, and attacked again before Kurama could even blink. Kurama then noticed two very important things:   
  
1) Now both he and the intruder stood in the patch of moonlight.   
  
2) The intruder was, "HIEI?!" 


	3. A Lingering Kiss

***Disclaimer*** i don't own nuthin'! so leave me alone!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy!! ^_^   
And arigatou, Rose Thorne, I'll correct that immediately.  
  
Note: I've been writing pretty consistently so far, but now my Spring Break is over. How or if this will effect how quickly I update, I still don't know. But if updates slow down, I'm sorry!   
Ningenkai--  
  
Hiei was staring at Kurama, a look of disbelief in his usually un-expressive eyes. "K'rama?" Vaguely Kurama realized that the wards hadn't warned him about Hiei because Hiei'd been accepted to come and go on the Temple grounds as he pleased, just like all the other Tantei. Then the katana slipped from Hiei's numb fingers and clattered to the ground, the sound loud and jarring them both back into reality.   
  
Kurama sank down to sit on the steps, breathing heavily because he'd forgotten to do that while Hiei'd had him pinned. The cut whip vanished, leaving a broken rose and scattered petals all over the steps. Hiei just stood there, one step down, and in front of Kurama, not moving but staring at him.  
  
He came back...   
  
He's still here...  
  
In unison they both asked each other the first thing that came to their minds, "What are *you* doing *here*?"  
  
And again, they answered in unison, "I'm here to visit Yukina."  
  
"I'm here to work on the gardens."  
  
An awkward silence stretched between the two friends. *Are* we still friends? Kurama mused to himself.   
  
The bewildered expression vanished from Hiei's eyes, replaced by his usual stony demeanor. "Of course we are, Fox. Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
Kurama's head snapped up to stare at Hiei, Did I just say that out loud?!  
  
"No, you didn't say it out loud, Kurama." Hiei sounded almost amused.  
  
Then Kurama noticed that the warded bandanna was gone, and the Jagan was open and glowing a faint violet color.  
  
"Hiei!" He accused; "You're reading my mind!"  
  
"No I'm not," Hiei insisted, "I'm watching Yukina talk to Genkai. You wear your emotions on your face, it's easy to tell what you're thinking just by looking at you."  
  
"Thanks for the info," Kurama grumbled, embarrassed.   
  
Silence once more. But Kurama couldn't take it, after his musings that afternoon, and now that Hiei was *here*, he just had to know. "Ne, Hiei?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You're back..."  
  
"Hn, I just told you I'm here to see Yukina."  
  
"I know...but why *now*? After so long?"  
  
Hiei growled, "The bionic bitch threw me out. Literally. Something about 'sorting out my affairs.'"  
  
"Oh...How long will you stay?"  
  
"Not long, I'm just here to visit, and then I'm off again."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"None of your business, Fox."  
  
"Sorry. Hiei...about..- About that day-"  
  
"Which day, Fox? We've spent many days together."  
  
"The day you left."  
  
Hiei froze, Don't say it...  
  
Kurama ducked his head, hiding behind the curtain of his flaming hair, so that he could no longer see Hiei's face. "When I chased after you to your gate..."  
  
Don't ask me why, Kurama. Please, *please* don't ask me why...  
  
"It's just it's been so long, and I never got to say-"  
  
No, not again! Unbeknownst to Kurama, Hiei's small form began to tremble, and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"I just have to say, that I-. I'm sorry, Hiei."  
  
Nani?! "Wh-what?" He stopped trembling.  
  
Kurama peeked up through his hair, and then ducked again. Hiei was staring at him with an indefinable look upon his face, and his mouth was wide open.   
  
Seeing the peek, and realizing what he must look like, Hiei snapped his mouth shut, and stood up straight, blushing just ever-so-slightly. "What do you have to be sorry for? You have done nothing."  
  
He *must* remember! He has a perfect memory! Or is he feigning ignorance to spare me the humiliation? "I have done nothing?"  
  
Irritably, "Iye, you *did* do something, but it is nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"Hiei-"  
  
"Forget that day, Kurama. Or I will have to *take* the memory from you."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Don't you think for a moment that I won't! I can tell it's caused you grief, so just let it go, Kurama."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"That is your only warning, Kitsune."  
  
Kurama opened his mouth again, but when Hiei glared at him, he closed it again, and then got to his feet. "Enjoy your visit, Hiei. Maybe I'll see you again." And proceeded on his way home.   
  
As soon as Kurama was out of sight and out of ear-shot, Hiei whispered, "I didn't mean it that day, Kurama, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's better this way."   
  
Then he stooped and sheathed his sword, and flitted up to the Temple to visit his sister.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"'Kaasan, I'm home!" Kurama called, setting down his bag and toeing off his shoes at the door.   
  
"Shuuichi! I've been so worried about you! It's 9:00, where have you been?!"  
  
"Ah-" Uh-oh, what can I tell her this time? "I'm sorry 'Kaasan! I was...helping an elderly friend of mine with her gardens." If only Genkai could have heard that! *snicker*  
  
"Oh, well thank goodness you were in good hands! Have you eaten yet?"  
  
He hadn't, but after his re-encounter with Hiei, Kurama felt like he wouldn't be able to eat anything for at least a week. "Hai, I have. I'm just going to go to bed now, I'm very tired." And he was, the ki-drainage coupled with the emotional-drainage had completely worn him out. "Goodnight, 'Kaasan."  
  
"Oh, okay. Sleep tight, Shuuichi."  
  
"You too, 'Kaasan," and he climbed the stairs to his room.   
  
As soon as his door was closed, he yanked his jacket and shirt off, tossing them into a corner.   
  
"Inari above, I'm *so* tired." He quickly changed out of his school uniform and into a T-shirt and fresh pair of boxers, and then collapsed onto his bed. No sooner as his head touched the pillow than he was out, sleeping more deeply than he ever had before.  
  
He dreamed that after a while, Hiei came through the window, that Kurama still never locked, and sat on the desk watching him. Kurama tried asking what he was doing here, but every time he opened his mouth all he could do was yawn, and Hiei would say, "Sshh, go back to sleep."  
  
I *am* asleep, aren't I?  
  
He's finally sleeping peacefully, Hiei thought. He'd been there for about 4 hours now, and Kurama kept half-waking up and mumbling something that sounded like, "Wh'yre oo erre?" Twice now Hiei'd had to use his Jagan to get the restless Kitsune to sleep again.  
  
Hiei kept watch over Kurama's sleep until dawn. As he was preparing to leave, one foot on the window sill, he paused. Emotions raced across his child-like face for a few moments, and then he did something he had never done before, but had dreamt about for two years.   
  
Crossing the room in 3 quick strides, he bent over Kurama's sleeping form and kissed him lightly on his closed lips. He lingered there for the briefest of moments, and then he was gone, leaving barely any trace of ki to prove his presence there.  
  
As early morning light filtered in through the rippling curtains, the wind an after-effect of Hiei's passing, Kurama smiled. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and then sat up. He'd been awake for about ten minutes now, just enjoying the early morning and Hiei's presence. He brought his fingers to his lips, and his smile grew. Ah-ha, he thought to himself.  
  
Today was going to be a *very* good day.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Caught Watching

***Disclaimer!!*** First-off, I want to thank everyone who's sent me reviews, you've convinced me to actually finish this fic. But since I'm back in school and other activities, the updates will me *much* slower, I'm sorry. But hey, here's chappy 4!   
  
p.s.~~ I DON'T OWN 'NUTHIN'! don't sue me.  
Ningenkai--  
  
Today was *not* a good day, Kurama sulked. I didn't see Hiei *once* all day, I'm still ki-drained, and I didn't see Hiei *once* all day! Wait, I already said that one...  
  
The ki-drainage was taking a lot out of Kurama, more than usual. He'd been out of focus, and been having dizzy spells all day. The only thing that made him feel any better was...  
  
:: Flashback to that morning::  
  
When I woke, it was warm in my bed, and cool air was wafting in through the open window.   
  
Wait...*Open* window? I'm sure I shut my window, last night. I would never lock it, but I *know* I shut it.  
  
He'd just decided to open his eyes and get up for the day when he felt him. Hiei! Is he...*here*?  
  
At first he thought it was the remains of his dream still lingering on his half-awake mind. But no... It's really him!   
  
Hiei's fiery ki buzzed around Kurama, filling him with peace. Not wanting to stir and ruin the moment, he just laid there, enjoying the feel of being watched by someone he cared so deeply for. And maybe he cares for me right back.   
  
A few minutes passed, but to Kurama it could have been centuries or merely seconds; Time didn't seem to exist anymore. But then, Hiei got up to leave, Kurama heard him move towards the window, Oh don't go so soon!  
  
But Hiei didn't leave, not yet. His ki felt all scrambled, emotions coming and going too quickly for Kurama to decipher them. And then it happened.  
  
Hiei walked briskly across the room towards the bed where Kurama lay, still pretending to be sleeping. Inari, does he know I'm faking?! A thousand excuses ran through Kurama's mind, none of them seeming even remotely good enough to cover his embarrassment of being caught.  
  
Hiei paused by the bedside, his emotions still running wild, and Kurama tried desperately to keep his face passive and straight. Is he going to strike me?! Surely he's not *that* angry!  
  
And then there were soft lips against his own. Kurama's heart stopped; and he began to fight a losing battle with himself to not smile or kiss back. He'd *kill* me if he found out I was awake *now*. Or die from shock... Hiei's kiss lingered for just a moment, and then he was gone, out the window to Inari-knows-where.  
  
That was perfect, oh it was so good...  
  
Kurama sat up, and touched his lips, Hiei's unnatural warmth lingering there.  
  
Ah-ha, Kurama thought.   
  
Today is going to be a *very* good day.  
  
:: End flashback::  
  
But today hadn't been a good day, not at all. At least it's nearly over.  
  
He rounded the last corner on his way home, but when he saw the neat, orderly, very *Ningen* house, he realized he didn't want to go home yet, he felt too playful. Veering away, he headed for the park.  
  
Dropping his bag on the outskirts of the small woods in the center of the park, Kurama made a beeline to the center, discarding trivial things such as his shoes, jacket, and socks along the way. Barefoot and happy he reached the clearing in the middle and breathed deeply.   
  
If I had to pick any favorite place in the Ningenkai, this would have to be it.  
  
It was just an ordinary clearing to the average passer-by, but to Kurama, it was much, *much* more.   
  
This is where Hiei and I often talked and sparred. This is also where Hiei "lived" while in Ningenkai. Kurama smiled to himself, remembering the day he'd found Hiei sleeping here, and realized it was his "home."   
  
Ever since Hiei'd left, this was the place Kurama came to when he needed to remember the irritable little demon.  
  
I wonder...but no. Hiei wouldn't come back here. Not now anyway. I bet he's already left again, Kurama thought bitterly.   
I just *know* he thinks that I've already left again, Hiei mentally muttered to himself from his perch on a high tree branch across the clearing. He'd been following Kurama all day, torn between saying goodbye or leaving abruptly again.   
  
He's so clumsy, he's not even *trying* to sense ki! *Anyone* could ambush him right now! Hiei played with the idea of tackling Kurama, just to emphasize his point. He could just imagine the look of shock and terror on the Fox's face as some unknown being collided with him from behind, sending him rolling in the grass, red hair flying...  
  
Kurama sneezed suddenly and Hiei almost laughed. At least he's not completely unaware of my presence.   
  
I'm getting the creepiest feeling of being watched...Kurama was suddenly alert, becoming paranoid.   
  
But Hiei was starting to have fun. On a whim he flitted to stand directly above Kurama, still carefully hidden by the foliage. Heh heh, he finally realizes something's up. He knows he's being hunted.   
  
To calm himself, Kurama remembered the morning kiss again, unconsciously touching his lips-   
  
Hiei froze. No...  
  
-and Kurama smiled  
  
No way, no goddamned way!  
  
Still smiling and reaching his arm out, Kurama brushed his fingers against the tree trunk behind him, the tree Hiei was standing in-  
  
Hiei was in a complete state of panic, He wasn't awake, there's no *way* he was awake! I would've noticed the change in his ki pattern! A cold, light sweat broke out on his brow, and his Jagan pulsed faintly under it's ward.  
  
Suddenly he was falling, the tree branch he'd been crouching on had moved obediently out from under him--by Kurama's silent command.  
  
He tried to grab another branch, or at least change the direction of is fall, but in his frazzled, panicked state, all he could do was land in Kurama's awaiting arms, "Why Hiei, what a pleasant surprise! I'm so glad you dropped by." He winked at the little Jaganshi, the pun purely intentional. You little *rascal*, how long have you been watching me?  
  
He decided to voice his query. "Hiei, how long have you been following me? I haven't sensed you at all."  
  
Ignoring the question, Hiei struggled against Kurama's rather loose grip, "Damn you, baka Kitsune!! Lemme go!"  
  
"Fine, have it your way-" and Kurama unceremoniously dumped Hiei onto the lush grass.   
  
Growling and spitting the little Koorime scrambled back to his feet, and sent a death-glare up at Kurama's grinning face. "Why the hells did you do that for?!"  
  
"You told me to."  
  
"Smart-ass." Hiei declared.  
  
"You haven't answered my question, Hiei." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"And I'm not going to, you damn Fox!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's non of your damn business."  
  
"I think it's very much my business, considering *you* were following *me*."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama cooed.  
  
"HN."  
  
"Fine, don't answer, it's not a big deal anyway. Let's talk about something else."  
  
"What makes you think that I would want to talk to you?"  
  
"Well we don't have to *talk*." Kurama hinted.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened the slightest bit, but he gave no further reaction to Kurama's sly remark.  
  
Kurama tilted his head a fraction, "Now what could we *possibly* do out here, all *alone*, in the middle of your old clearing?"  
  
Hiei glared at him.  
  
What fun! He's so easy to tease. "Ne, Hiei, do *you* have any ideas?"  
  
He glared harder.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama's voice became softer, "Why do you glare at me so? I know you're not mad at me."  
  
Damn you, you beautiful fox. "Kurama..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You were awake this morning weren't you?"  
  
Daring, aren't we? "Hai."  
  
"You knew I was there."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And you knew what I was doing."  
  
Kurama's playfulness began to wane. "Hai."  
  
"And you let me do it."  
  
More softly, "Of course I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you allow me to kiss you?" Yet I already know the answer...  
  
Kurama's playful mood vanished. "Because I've wanted it for so long. Because..." Will he leave if I say it?! "Because...I still..." Inari above, can I do this?  
  
But Hiei interrupted him, "I love you too, Kurama."  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments, then Kurama took advantage of their still close proximity, bent down, and kissed his beloved gently. And this time, Hiei didn't run away.   
The End  
  
***After re-reading my story, I've decided I like it the way it is. Yes, this is the end, but don't worry! There is going to be an epilogue. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!! Ja na!*** 


	5. Epilogue Decisions

Epilogue  
  
***Disclaimer*** oh come on, I don't own anything, and you all know it.***  
  
EPILOGUE: That Day  
Ningenkai--  
  
  
Mid-morning sunlight played through the branches of the trees that surrounded the clearing; two figures lay in slumber on the ground in the center, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
Hiei and Kurama lay together in the warm sunlight, on top of Hiei's discarded cloak. Kurama's arms were wrapped loosely around Hiei's waist, and Hiei's head rested atop Kurama's chest. The two slept peacefully, until the loud and steady heartbeat under Hiei's ear woke him.  
  
Slowly Hiei opened his eyes and glanced around his surroundings, the memories of the previous day and night surfacing in his mind. He remembered being caught watching Kurama, the brief conversation, and...  
  
:: Flashback to previous day::  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments, then Kurama took advantage of their still close proximity, pulled Hiei into a loose embrace, bent down, and kissed him gently. And this time, Hiei didn't run away.   
  
This is better than anything I could have ever imagined, Hiei thought.   
  
Kurama's gentle kiss was rapidly becoming less gentle. Tilting his head a bit more, Kurama pressed against the little Jaganshi's lips with his tongue. Once Hiei realized what Kurama was doing, he opened his mouth willingly to let his Fox explore.  
  
Delicately, with patience and passion, Kurama coached his Fire demon in the art of kissing. They kissed each other breathless, and only then did they break free from each other's delightful prison.   
  
The only sound was their heavy breathing as they stared at one another, both turning over this new development in their relationship. But silence never lasts.  
  
At the same time, "Hiei-"  
  
"Kurama-"  
  
And they talked. They talked for hours. They talked about everything. They talked about the past and the present. They talked about their lives, and exchanged news of their separate Worlds. They talked about That day, and this day, and the days that would come. Hiei explained his panic of the love he felt for Kurama, and the love Kurama felt for him.  
  
"Nothing good has ever come from love for me or from me. It killed my mother, and I don't want it to kill you! If you get too close to me you'll be destroyed, just like everyone else."  
  
"Sshh. You know perfectly well that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. And besides, it's worth it. *You're* worth it." And he pulled Hiei into a warm embrace.  
  
They stayed that way until almost dawn. They talked mostly, but sometimes they kissed, other times they just held each other; neither daring to sleep for fear they would wake and it would all end up a dream.  
  
But finally Hiei'd removed his scarf and cloak, and spread them on the ground for a make-shift 'bed.' And then, wrapped in one another's arms, they settled down to sleep together. [Note: To all you Hentai's out there, you know who you are, they are actually *sleeping*]  
  
:: End Flashback::   
  
He closed his eyes again and listened to the steady and comforting beating of Kurama's heart for a few moments, and then, with an arm on either side of the Kitsune's chest, tried to push himself off of his Fox. But when he tried to move, the arms around his waist tightened their grip ever so slightly, and he paused.  
  
He peered at Kurama suspiciously. Is he faking again?  
  
Experimentally, he tried to push up off Kurama again. This time the arms around him tightened even more, and he could not get away without waking the Fox.   
  
While he was debating with himself on either getting up and waking his Fox anyway, or just going back to sleep, Kurama woke. [Note: yes, Kurama had really been sleeping.]  
  
Sleepy green eyes opened, their gaze focused on the ruby orbs above them. They looked at each other in silence for a moment, and then, "Good morning," Kurama whispered.  
  
Hiei made no vocal reply; rather he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over Kurama's right cheek.   
  
Kurama released Hiei, who made no move to get up, and stretched under him; reaching out his arms and legs to their fullest extent, and then relaxed back onto the cloak with a contented sigh. He gave no indication on whether he wanted Hiei to get up or stay.  
  
Hiei decided to stay.  
  
Scooting up a bit, he rested his head in the crook where Kurama's neck and shoulder joined, pressing his face into the soft hair and skin, and bringing his arms up between their bodies to Kurama's chest, so that he could feel the heartbeat there.  
  
Lazily, Kurama brought a hand up and began stroking the back of Hiei's neck, trailing down his back, fingers playing with the soft black material of Hiei's shirt, and then returning to the neck to start the journey all over again.  
  
Slightly muffled, "Kurama?"  
  
He continued to pet Hiei. "Hmm?"  
  
Hiei turned his head so that his mouth was free to talk. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Anything we want to do, itooshi." Kurama said matter-a-factly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Because now I know what Mukuro meant when she told me to sort out my affairs."  
  
They both stopped talking, Kurama stopped petting, and it seemed like even the wind was holding its breath.   
  
Finally, and with a hint of dread, "Are you going to go back?"  
  
"I don't know...It really hurt when she threw me out of the fortress."  
  
Kurama moved to stare at him for one open-mouthed moment, and burst into laughter. "Hiei! Ha-ha! I can't believe you'd hold a grudge against that! It can't have hurt *that* bad!"  
  
"Well it did! And I do." A brief moment of silence, and, "I suppose I'll have to go back-"  
  
Solemnly, "Oh."  
  
"-Eventually."  
  
Kurama sat up, bringing Hiei with him, so that Hiei ended up on Kurama's lap with a leg on either side of Kurama. One of his hands dropped down to rest in the small of Hiei's back, while he brought the other up to angle Hiei's chin upwards, making the Fire demon look him in the eye. He stared at him, hardly daring to hope. "What does that mean?" He asked seriously.  
  
"What do you want it to mean?" Hiei countered, equally serious.  
  
"Will you stay?"  
  
"Actually I wanted *you* to come with *me*."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'll stay until after you graduate," Hiei elaborated, "and then I want you to come back to Makai with me. Back *home*. There are plenty of places we could go where Mukuro wouldn't find us. For all she'd know I could still me 'sorting out my affairs' with you. You could tell Shiori that you're on one last summer vacation."  
  
"How long have you been planning this?"  
  
"Only since I kissed you yesterday morning."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kurama pulled Hiei close, arms closed tightly around his precious Jaganshi. He turned his head and kissed Hiei's neck softly-  
  
"Should I take that as a 'yes'?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
He pushed Kurama back enough so that he could kiss him deeply. Then Kurama pulled Hiei back down to the cloak, and rolled them over, kissing all the way.  
  
The view pans upward and out of sight, to allow the new lovers privacy, but I'm sure you all can use your imaginations. ^_~  
  
The (real) End 


End file.
